Teman?
by Ru Unni Nisa
Summary: Anak itu hanya diam dan meringkuk di gang sepi itu. Namun akhirnya ia menemukan sesuatu yang bisa ia sebut sebagai teman.


Diam, sebuah kata yang mudah diucapkan. Tapi akan sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Apalagi untuk anak berumur 11 tahun ini yang mempunyai sifat alami 'tidak bisa diam'. Tapi seberapa aktif-pun ia, Ia pasti akan bungkam dengan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya diam.

**Disclaimer © Mashashi Kishimoto**

Itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang digang buntu itu. Hanya meringkuk kedinginan dan sesekali meringis kesakitan. Tapi hanya satu yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya diam. Diam, tidak melakukan apapun.

**Author © Ru Unni Nisa**

Rambutnya yang biasanya berdiri dan sulit diatur. Kini berubah menjadi layu. Rambut pirangnya basah karena keringat yang membasahi kepala dan sekujur tubuhnya. Kulitnya yang berwarna tan itu kini berwarna lebih pucat. Pakaiannya yang sederhana kini penuh dengan sobekan dan ada noda merah disekujur tubuhnya. Ditambah celana pendeknya yang agak kebesaran itu tidak bisa menutupi lututnya, sehingga menimbulkan luka yang mengeluarkan darah. Bahkan salah satu sandal yang ia pakai, hilang entah kemana.

**Genre : Frendship**

Keringat terus mengalir disekujur tubuhnya, menghasilkan badan yang sedikit lengket. Nafasnya terengah – engah. Berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa. Tak peduli dengan aroma yang dikelurkan dari gang. Busuk dan membuat orang pusing dan mual.

**Rate : K**

Tapi baginya ini adalah tempat teraman yang ia punya untuk bersembunyi. Ya, bersembunyi. Tentu saja untuk bersembunyi dari segerombolan penduduk yang akan mengejarnya sambil membawa benda – benda tajam ataupun tumpul – namun besar – yang mampu menggoreskan luka ditubuhnya. Ya, hanya untuk tubuhnya.

**Teman? © Ru Unni Nisa**

Present**...**

Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Sangat erat. Berusaha untuk menahan tangis yang memaksa ingin keluar. Ia takut, penduduk akan menemukannya bersembunyi di gang ini dan kembali menghajarnya. _Menghajar_, kata yang kasar. Tapi sepertinya kata yang tepat adalah menyiksa. Itu pasti akan sangat tepat.

Ingin sekali ia pulang ke apartemen kecilnya untuk sekedar menghangatkan diri dan mengobati lukanya. Meskipun sekarang luka tidak sesakit yang tadi. Ia masih harus berusaha mengobati luka yang menimbulkan bekas dan kemungkinan dapat terbuka kembali jika ia kembali mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Meong…

Anak itu tersentak dari kesendiriannya dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sumber suara. Dan ia menemukan seekor kucing. Kucing kecil berwarna putih namun terlihat agak kotor. Sepertinya kucing liar. Dan matanya yang kuning tajam itu terlihat agak lucu dan aneh.

Kucing itu berjalan mendekat kearah sang anak dan berjalan mengelilingi sang anak. Seolah – olah ingin menilai apakah, anak yang ada dihadapannya adalah mangsa yang tepat untuknya? Puas dengan penilaiannya. Kucing itu segera mendudukkan diri dihadapan sang anak.

Meong…

Lagi, lagi kucing itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Namun sekarang lebih terkesan manja dan menginkan sesuatu dibalik suara manjanya itu.

Sang anak tersenyum kecil tanpa sadar dan sepertinya melupakan rasa sakitnya. Ia sepertinya mengerti makna dari perkataan satu kata dari sang kucing. Dengan perlahan dan berusaha tidak mengejutkan sang kucing. Anak itu mengelus kepala mungil sang kucing dan memperhatikan reaksi berikutnya.

Anak itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat kucing itu mulai membaringkan badannya dan membaliknya, sehingga terlihat perutnya. Mengerti, anak itu mulai mengelus dan menggelitiki perut sang kucing.

"Kamu kucing yang manja." Anak itu bergumam. Terlihat senang dengan kehadiran sang kucing.

"Dimana majikanmu? Apa kamu kucing liar?" Anak itu bertanya seolah – olah sang kucing akan menjawabnya. Sang anak terus saja bermain dengan perut sang kucing yang membuat kucing tersebut merasa nyaman. Tak mendapat respon yang diinginkan. Anak itu menghentikan kegiatannya sementara.

Dan hal itu sukses membuat sang kucing terdiam, dan menggeliat tidak nyaman. Ingin dimanja sekali lagi dan lebih lama.

"Hei, aku bertanya dimana kalung kepemilikkanmu?" Tanya sang anak ketika ia melihat tak ada kalung kepemilikkan dileher sang kucing.

Kucing itu segera bangun dari posisinya dan duduk kembali didepan sang anak.

Meong…

Yah, hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh kucing itu.

"Ya, ampun. Aku lupa kucing tidak bisa bicara, kan?" Anak itu tersenyum kecil menyadari kebodohan kecilnya atau memang ia bodoh?

Meong…

Kali ini sang kucing menyahut, namun terdengar ada suara kesal yang didengar oleh sang anak. Sepertinya sang kucing mengerti perkataan sang anak.

Anak itu menunjukan senyum lebarnya menanggapi sang kucing. "Kamu mengerti ucapanku, ne?" Sang anak kembali bertanya.

Meong…

Hanya itu yang selalu saja diucapkan sang kucing.

Si anak memukul pelan dahinya. Ia benar – benar bodoh. "Aku lupa kucing tidak bisa bicara." Anak itu kembali menunjukan senyum lebar khasnya. "Dan sepertinya kamu adalah kucing liar, eh?" Kembali anak itu bertanya pada sang kucing.

Kembali menyadari kebodohannya. Sang anak segera mengatakan sesuatu yang lain. "Ok. Bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi temanku?" Kucing diajak berteman?

Meong…

Si kucing menjawab seperti biasa, namun dengan suara yang menyiratkan…kesenangan? Apapun itu, yang pasti anak itu benar – benar senang mendengarnya.

"Ok! Sekarang namamu adalah…" Anak itu bergumam mencari nama yang cocok untuk si kucing. Tak mendapat pilihan juga, anak itu mengacak rambutnya yang layu hingga akhirnya kembali acak – acakan. "Agh…Yang mana saja. Aku tidak pintar memberi nama. Bagaimana kalau Neko-chan, eh?" Sang anak kembali menanyakan pendapat untuk si kucing.

Dan kucing itu menjawab.

Meong…

Terdengar ada nada tersipu disana. Benar – benar kucing yang aneh.

Anak itu tersenyum. Sangat manis. "Yosh!" Anak itu bersemangat, tak seperti sebelumnya. "Ok! Perkenalkan, Neko-chan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Anak itu mengulurkan tangannya pada sang kucing tak menyadari kebodohannya yang entah sudah keberapa.

Namun kejadian berkata lain.

Si kucing meletakkan tangan – atau kaki, mungkin? – kanan bagian depan di tangan anak yang mengaku Naruto tersebut. Dan Naruto dengan bodohnya, menerima hal tersebut dan menggoyangkan tangannya naik dan turun. Mirip seperti orang yang sedang bersalaman.

"Neko-chan. Kucing yang manis."

Meong…

Sekali lagi dengan anehnya, suara yang dikeluarkan sang kucing terdengar seperti tersipu.(?)

"Ayo, Neko-chan. Kita ke rumahku. Dan aku akan memandikanmu." Naruto berkata dengan semangatnya, tak menyadari lagi luka ditubuhnya. Ia segera mengangkat tubuh Neko-chan dan memeluknya tak terlalu erat.

Meong…

Err…Dan anehnya kucing itu kembali tersipu.

Apakah kucing bisa tersipu malu seperti itu?

Sepertinya hanya Neko-chan yang bisa menjawab.

**The End **or** To Be Continued **(?)

Err… Ah, Halo! (Kelewat canggung). E-eto… Saya Author baru disini. E-eto…Untuk itu kalau ada kesalahan atau kritik atau saran bisa tolong sampaikan di Review?. Ya, intinya. Mohon bimbingannya. (Membungkuk). Arigatou Gozaimasu…


End file.
